


Build-A-Spideypool

by Slackersunite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Build-A-What?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Fic, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: "Baby what is going on?" Peter asked smiling from ear to ear at the antics of the one of and only Wade Wilson."Oh, PETEYY! It'S a SuRPRiSE! Stop tryna ruin it you INSUFFERABLE spiderrr!"





	

Peter stepped out of the subway and into Wade's waiting arms. "Hiya baby boy. How was work?" Peter reached up and placed a soft kiss on his husband's lips. "Good now that it's over and I'm with you." 

Wade smiled and took Peter's hand and the two rushed out of the smelly sub station and onto the slightly less smelly New York streets. They walked hand in hand like they always do back home. This time though half-way to their house, Wade stopped in the middle of the sidewalk much to the dismay of all the passerby and ran into the street. Peter was only slightly surprised, this was how Wade liked to hail taxis, if anything it was effective. "Sweety what are you doing?! We're almost home!" 

Wade only grinned and motioned for Peter to get into the cab that had been forced to stop or risk running over the heavy man and possibly denting his car, which was simply not an option. 

Peter got in and Wade jumped in right after, and scooted so close to Peter that they were both effectively sitting in one seat. "Baby what is going on?" Peter asked smiling from ear to ear at the antics of the one of and only Wade Wilson. "Oh, PETEYY! It'S a SuRPRiSE! Stop tryna ruin it you INSUFFERABLE spiderrr!" Peter laughed and pecked Wade on the cheek, neither of them could hear the honks of the other cars around them.

"HEY! Will ya tell me where ya wanna go?! Or get out!" the Cab driver yelled at them which only made Wade and Peter laugh more until the merc could catch his breath and tell the guy an address. The unhappy cabbie took off faster than lightning swerving in between lanes and being mostly reckless. Peter was trying to identify the address but he just didn't know he spent most of his time looking at the city from above where mostly everything looked like a dull glowing square that occassionaly had smoke rising from it during the colder months.

The drive was relatively short and before the cabbie could come to a stop Wade had thrown a wad of cash at the driver and was pulling Peter out of the taxi onto the cold city street. Peter shifted inside his trenchcoat like jacket trying to keep out the cold, and Wade pulled him closer wrapping an arm around the smaller man and walking him toward the destination. "Wade, jesus aren't you cold!" Peter squealed looking at Wade's mundane outfit of a Spider-man hoodie and joggers. 

"Nah baby, I'm too hot to be cold." 

Peter laughed, "Too true too true!" 

They walked a block and finally they were at the place. "TA DA!!" Wade yelled gesturing grandly at the building. Peter looked at the large store and back at Wade not comprehending what the heck was going on. "Wade Wilson I swear to God! If you are telling me you want kids you could've said BEFORE we walked halfway across the CITY!" 

Wade smile dropped and he looked at Peter stunned, "YOU WANT KIDS?!" 

"WHAT?! I don't want kids. I mean- yes. But- Not right now!"

"Then why the hell dya bring it up? But Wait! You want kids?"

"WADE! What are we doing at BUILD-A-BEAR!?!!"

Peter's exasperated face made Wade burst into laughter which made Peter laugh because Wade's laugh was utterly infectious. "Wade, please answer the question before I file for divorce," Peter breathed in between laughing so hard his abs were starting to hurt. 

"Build-A-Bear is good couples therapy. Now come on! Let's go build a fucking bear!" 

The two entered the large store and frankly it was overwhelming. There was kids everywhere, there were parents everywhere, there was cash flying all over the place.  _"No mommy I need to get it a dress!"_  

Wade and Peter cringed at the thought of these poor parents' wallets. But because they were adults and had their own money (dirty or clean) they jumped right into it. Wade's eyes fell upon a red bear with spider-webs all over it. "OOh PETEYY! Wee HAVEE TO MAKE THIS ONEE! ItS SpIDERMAN!! mY FAVOURITe SuPER HEROO!" Peter laughed and kissed Wade, "No baby come on let's make a normal one, cause they don't have a Deadpool bear." 

Wade laughed, "I don't think DP's the most kid-friendly hero." 

"Yeah well, he's my hero. So we can make a normal bear and then dress it up at home." 

So the couple picked out the OG teddy bear and went to work. Wade grabbed about a thousand hearts and stuffed it into the thing, "See this is how much I love youuu baby boy." Peter lightly punched the merc's arm, "You're such a sap my god!" Wade stuck his tongue out at Peter and continued to add more hearts. The family standing behind them looked absolutely terrified. 

They filled the bear with stuffing and then recorded their very own voice thingy. The recording was them both saying, "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN WEB-FLUID AND BOMBS!" simultanously. 

All in all the bear was starting to look absolutely amazing, and they finally went up to a store clerk to have it stitched up, right after Wade managed to stuff in some more hearts. The lady who stitched up the bear for them looked very concerned at the two muscular and grown men standing in the middle of the Build-A-Bear. 

"It's for our kid," Peter said with a shrug as the lady handed back the toy.

"No it's not," Wade said shaking his head, making Peter roll his eyes. 

"What baby boy? You told me lying wasn't good," Wade retorted sticking his tongue out again. This was the second time and it aggravated Peter so caught Wade's tongue between his lips, "Suck it Wade!" 

The merc smirked, "Oh gladly husband mine." 

The couple then moved over to the accessories department to find their bear which Wade had ceremoniously named Spideypool by holding the toy above his head at the top of the stairs in full lion king fashion. 

They decided to get the bear a sparkly princess dress because he needed something to wear on his nights out. "These are really expensive Wade, are you sure you don't want to just make Spideypool a dress?" Wade looked at Peter like he had two heads, so it was no.

They bought the princess dress because Wade almost threw a fit when Peter said it was too expensive, and they bought the bear a pink drawstring bag. They moved to stand in line, and Wade put his arm around Peter's waist and tugged him closer. Peter noticed the parents staring at them in dismay, but hey it was New York. They finally got to the counter and plopped Spideypool on the hard surface. The guy at the desk packed him in a box and handed it back to them. Walking out both men had a smile on their face. Building bears was so much fun! "The guy who rang us up was really hot," Wade said as he pushed through the glass door and back onto the cold NY street. "OHmYGod, rightt?! LIke his goddamn jawline wtf." Wade and Peter both laughed, they had bought a stuffed toy from a cute guy the day couldn't get any better. 

Walking home they stopped for some coffee and while they were sitting at the table a little boy came up to them. "WOAH! Is that a Build-A-Bear?!" 

Wade and Peter both smiled, "Yeah we just got it, wanna see?" The boy nodded sweetly, and Wade unpacked the bear and handed it to the kid who was in awe. "Wow this is so cool! You did a good job."

"Thank you, his name is Spideypool," Peter smiled at the small boy. The kid was about to say something more when his mom came over and dragged him away with a curt smile. 

"Petey promise me if we get kids we are never gonna be like that kinda parent." 

"Yikes, we would never." 

"When we get kids we should go to Build-A-Bear everyday."

"Wadee, you'll spoil them."

"Stuffed toys can't spoil children."

"We'll see."

~

When they got home they set Spideypool on the coffee table and Wade pulled out all of their sewing material from when they had to make and fix suits. They sat back to back on the carpet and made little suits for the bear. Peter worked relentlessy on a Deadpool costume with real pockets, and Wade worked with his tongue stuck out on a spidey suit complete with cross-stitched web design. 

In the end they couldn't choose which suit to put on the bear. "BUT YOUR SUIT WILL LOOK CUTER ON HIM," Wade argued. "YEAH? Well I lIke YOUR SUIT On HIm BETTER!" Peter retorted. Then finally in one ingenious move from Wade and a shriek from Peter the merc cut the two mini suits in half and sewed them together. 

"TA-DA!" 

Peter was giggling uncontrollably, Spideypool's outfit  _suited_ his name well. "Dammit Wade, you're perfect," Peter laughed and he pushed Wade down onto the carpet and kissed him binding their lips together. Wade moaned into the kiss and curled his arms around Peter's waist. "Love you baby boy"

"Love you Wade."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just want someone to take me to Build-A-Bear as a date.


End file.
